Ben 10 Omniverse Wiki
¡Bienvenidos a Ben 10 Omniverse Wiki!thumb Sobre Ben 10 omniverse. Ben 10: Omniverse es la próxima serie de dibujos animados estadounidense que saldrá al aire en Cartoon Network, en los Estados Unidos. La serie es la tercera serie derivada de la franquicia Ben 10. "Man of Action" (grupo formado por Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly y Steven T. Seagle) creó la franquicia, la creación de las cuatro series confirmadas, incluyendo Ben 10: Omniverse. La serie fue anunciado en el Upfront de Cartoon Network en 2011.1 El arte conceptual, que se describe como un homenaje a la serie original de Ben 10,2 diseñado por Derrick J. Wyatt3(Transformers Animated y Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) fue presentado por primera vez en la Feria del Juguete de 2012 del Reino Unido.4 La serie se estrenará el cuarto trimestre de 2012.5 6 El avance de la serie salió al aire después de la "Semana Ben 10"(del 19 de marzo de 2012 al 24 de marzo de 2012)7 Sipnosis La serie sigue a un joven de 17 años de edad8 9 Ben Tennyson, el portador del Omnitrix, un dispositivo similar a un reloj que permite a Ben cambiar, se prepara para ser un héroe solitario. El abuelo de Ben, Max, él se une a un alienígena llamado Rook, un novato y un socio por el libro. En una misión para explorar una ciudad secreta alienigena, Ben explora el lado quirkier de las cosas con alienigenas bajo tierra y descubre que los enemigos de su pasado buscan la revancha.2 Al mismo tiempo, Ben se convierte en un blanco de un misterioso cazador.10 Ben más tarde viaja en el tiempo para ayudar a sus 11 años de edad.11 Con 102 los alienigenas nuevos estan a su disposición, Ben está listo para cualquier cosa con El nuevo Omnitrix. Personajes *Ben Tennyson (17 y 11 años) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Villanos *Khyber *Zombozo http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=4 editarMercancia http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=5 editarLinea de Juguetes Una línea de juguetes fabricados por Bandai se mostró inicialmente en Ferias del Juguete de todo el mundo. Una posible fuga accidental de las imágenes oficiales de la línea fue lanzada en tiendas por departamento, en el sitio web de Kmart. Las cifras que fueron reveladas en las ferias de juguetes, tales como Blox,16 Shocksquatch,17 con el personaje de Ben Tennyson,18 una versión de 10-años de edad, de Ben,19 y Ben's sidekick Rook20 se incluyeron en la sitio web. El juguete, "Rooks Truck", ha ganado un premio a la Mejor figura/accesorio de Acción en el 2012 Toy Fair de Londres.21 http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=6 editarReferencias #↑ Bynum, Aaron H. (Marzo 25, 2011). «Cartoon Network Upfront 2011». Animation Insider. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#cite_ref-NewAliens_1-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#cite_ref-NewAliens_1-1 ''b] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#cite_ref-NewAliens_1-2 c''] Zahed, Ramin (Marzo 28, 2012). «Cartoon Networks Reveals Dynamic New 2012-13 Slate». Animation Magazine. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#cite_ref-Plot_2-0 ''a] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#cite_ref-Plot_2-1 b] «Ben 10: Omniverse revealed at UK Toy Fair!». Riders, Rangers and Rambles (Enero 26, 2012). Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ «Toy Fair 2012: Ben 10». Kidz Cool It. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ Smith, Saralyn (Febrero 1, 2012). «Live Action Ben 10 Movie Moving Along». Giant Freakin Robot. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ «Ben 10 'Omniverse' to Launch at Nuremburg». Global License (Enero 6, 2012). Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. # #↑ Toonbarn Rob (Marzo 5, 2012). «Ben 10: Omniverse and Destroy All Aliens hit Ben 10 Week». Toonbarn. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ Hooper, Bags (Marzo 9, 2012). «23 Photos of Bandai's Upcoming 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Series». Buzz Focus. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ Ito, Robert (Marzo 15, 2012). «'Ben 10': The Jeremy Lin of the superhero world?». Los Angeles Times Hero Complex. Consultado el 13 de abril de 212. #↑ «Coming Soon – Your first look at what's next from Cartoon Network.». Cartoon Network.com. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012. #↑ Toonbarn Rob (Marzo 22, 2012). «[http://www.toonbarn.com/ben-10/ben-10-omniverse/ B''] #[http://www.toonbarn.com/ben-10/ben-10-omniverse/ ''en 10: Omniverse – More Ben for Your Buck!]».Toonbarn. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2012.